loved
by JulyB96
Summary: he loved her eyes, she loved his hands, he loved her ambition, she loved his heart written for pjoshipweeks 2014.


this is just a little something i wrote for pjoshipweeks, it was charlena week, well obviously you could tell i mean if you clicked on the fic, ok yeah, um

tumblr: gr33kg0ds

* * *

_he loved her eyes_

_he loved her smile _

_he loved her hair_

he loved the way she looked at him with those sparkling eyes of hers, like he was something special, instead of just a regular demi-god, like she'd be okay if the world ended tomorrow, as long as their last moments were shared looking at each other, he loved that her eyes turned gold in the sun, because she was pure gold inside and out, and it's like her eyes agreed with him during those moments

he loved the way that her smile appeared every time she saw him in the morning, as if seeing him made her entire day 100 % better, and nothing could make her happier no matter what, he loved that she her smile was always a different shade of pink, and whenever he retired for the night, nyssa would always asked which one it was, lipstick or lipgloss

he loved how her hair was soft in his rough, calloused hands every time they kissed good night outside her cabin— (except when his fingers got tangled in it, but she laughed and pecked him on the nose so it wasn't a total loss), he loved when she braided it, or curled it, or straightened it, or when it was natural, because no matter which way it was, it still always smelled like strawberries whenever he hugged her close

_he loved her ambition_

_he loved her wit_

_he loved her charm_

he loved that she always kept her cabin neat and in order, that her cabin mates looked at her with respect, that she would beat up someone in capture the flag if they said something bad about her mother, that she was very intelligent and when anyone ever questioned she'd leave them in an embarrassed stupor, before flipping one finger in the air, with a perfectly polished nail, may he add

he loved her jokes, because he never really took her for a jokester and he loved that she'd usually tell them when they were in the forge and he would become frustrated with a piece of metal that wouldn't turn just right, he knew she was trying to cheer him up, but he loved it most when she laughed, because her smile was wide and she was clutching her sides and it always sounded like the sun and the moon and the stars were colliding and he could never get enough

he loved how gentle she was and how and kind and caring, how she would sit next to a ew camper for hours, making sure to cease all their worries before they walked away, how she'd spend time in the strawberry fields listening to the nymphs complain that the stolls "spray painted an oak tree—again!" and how she never stopped loving people or loving him or loving herself

'_he loved her' is what he thought in those few short moments between his finger and the button, he loves her is what he first thought, but no matter what all those romance novels said, who knew if love existed after death so he decided 'he loved her' would be better words to go out with, and that's what he did_

* * *

_she loved his hands_

_she loved his eyes_

_she loved his—well—muscles _

she loved watching him work, using his hands to fix a dent in a shield, or carving intricate patterns into armor, or hammering down on a sword that was still burning and molten red, but she loved it more when his hands went from gripping the handle of a tool with strength large enough to lift a boulder, to holding hers with a touch as soft as rabbit's fur, she loved how they were rough, how they felt against her skin whenever he'd cup her face

she loved his eyes, no matter how many times he'd call them boring, they both had brown eyes and their child would have brown eyes and she was so happy about that, because whenever the fire reflected against his iris' they'd crackle and shine, like burning embers and she'd never convince herself that were was anything more beautiful

she loved his muscles and she wasn't ashamed to say it, she loved when he picked her up and spun her around, when she gripped his arm when they sat next to each other at the bonfire, and she could lean against him, she loved it especially when it was a hot day at camp and he had to take of his shirt while working, she always made sure to catch a glimpse and he always winked at her in retaliation

_she loved his heart_

_she loved his drive_

_she loved his honesty_

she loved when he took care of the younger campers, when he'd protect new campers during capture the flag, she loved that he would drop what he needed to do if someone else needed help, that he'd always shout "i'm right here to catch you!" when someone was on the lava wall for the first time, she loved that he escorted hurt campers to the infirmary personally, she loved that he always made her something whenever she got upset, and she has two dozen metal hearts and at least ten little figurines to prove it

she loved how he never gave up, that he kept pushing people forward when other's were at their lowest, she loved that he'd never leave a project unfinished, no matter how long it took him (well, there was that one metal dragon but _that's_ a totally different story), she loved his smile whenever his team won or when the camp had a victory or when everyone sang along at the bonfire, she loved that if he was given an assignment he'd make sure that he gave it his all, no matter how small the task

she loved how he could never lie, how he had his heart on his sleeve, how his emotions seeped into his eyes, how his loyalty to the camp never wavered, how he tried to be a father figure for his cabin, since there parents never could be, and how when others got angry at them, he told them to be angry, but try to be understanding as well, she loved that if he made a mistake, he would apologize right after, that if a camper messed up during training, he wouldn't tell them they did good, but rather explain what they did wrong and encourage them to keep trying, she loved his honesty mostly because it's one thing she didn't have

'_she loved him' and she did, so much that it hurt, and perhaps he would still love her, when she finally got down there, drakon poison really was a bitch, she really did love him, hopefully enough for her to forgive her, she loved him so much that she could picture him perfectly, smiling at her, arms outstretched, waiting to give her a hug like he did each and every morning…wait… "charlie.."_

* * *

"charlie!" she was crying.

"selena, ohmygods, it is you." he was crying.

"charlie, I'm so sorr—" he kissed her.

"it's okay, i love you." he said.

"i love you, too" she said.


End file.
